Never give in
by LadyofaLifetime
Summary: Valkyrie joins the fellowship of the rings! Movie-based. I'm bad at summary's, read and decide if you like it/hate it. Aragorn/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story! :) This one will be about Aragorn and my OC. I hope you like it!**

Valkyrie stood on a high ridge looking out over an stunningly blue lake in the midst of New Zealand. She welcomed the warm sun on her face and let the small breeze caress the bare skin of her neck.

'Beautiful.' She muttered as she spun around with her arms wide. 'This is going to be our own little adventure.' She almost knocked her brother with her backpack as she made another twirl.

'You will fall of the ridge if you're not careful.' Andy, her older brother, said as he took in the beautiful sight of the lake.

'You can be a pain in the ass you know.' She said, sticking out her tongue at him. Andy rolled his eyes at her comment and nudged her shoulder as a sign to move on.

'The map follows the path along the ridge,' he pointed out. Valkyrie came to stand beside him and looked in their guidebook.

'I'm certain it is that way.' Valkyrie pointed out as her fingers trailed the road they should take on the glossy paper.

'I think we should follow the map, and not the way that old man told us to last night.' Andy countered.

'Come on Andy!' Valkyrie almost yelled, 'This is an adventure, we've got to take the short cut that man told us about.' Valkyrie said, waving a hand.

Andy snorted and shook his head. 'I still think we should take the other path.'

Valkyrie bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned at him. 'Well, if you're so certain, how about we make it a race?'

'Last one has to put up the tent?' A cocky smile lightened his face. He shoved the guidebook in her hands and said, 'Here, when you get lost you can find your way back.'

'Har har, see you later.' She mocked.

Andy waved her goodbye over his shoulder, already heading down the ridge path, as Valkyrie turned towards the forest. The path the old man had described her was clear as daylight, so she strode confidently through the trees, occasionally humming to herself.

After about 30 minutes of walking she slowed down and checked her watch. Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown as she remembered that the old man had told her it was only a 10 minute walk through the small forest. She stopped and took the guidebook, which she had placed in her backpack, to check the map. She was definitely going in the right direction, and the forest wasn't very large at all. The path was clear behind her, so she continued on, knowing that she could easily head back and catch up with Andy.

The trees started to thin and she soon found herself by the edge of the forest. Instead of the campsite she was expecting, she saw hills and plains. Valkyrie took the guidebook once more but stopped as she heard a twig snap behind her.

Valkyrie turned around 'Hello?' She said, scanning the trees.

The rustling had stopped. 'Who calls?' A masculine voice answered.

'Uh, hi. Over here.' She said, and there was the sound of footsteps heading her way. A branch was swept aside and she was startled to see the most strangely dressed man she had ever met. He was taller than she was, brown hair that reached his shoulders and a stubble beard. He was dressed in a dark linen shirt covered up with a thick leather coat. His legs were covered with dark woolen trousers and tall boots on his feet. On his waist hung a sword and a dagger attached to a belt.

Valkyrie took a few small steps back as she looked wide-eyed at the wild man in front of her.

The man noticed her discomfort and hold up his hands in the air as to show he wouldn't hurt her.

'I mean you no harm.' He said as she took a small step towards her and he glanced around. 'Are you out here alone, my lady?'

'Yes, well, no,' she said. 'I'm with my brother, but we are meeting at the edge of the forest at the campsite.' She managed to give him a small smile. 'Can you tell me how to get there?'

The man looked mildly concerned at her. 'The campsite is at least a three days walk from here.'

'No,' she said, 'it should be a walk of 10 minutes.' She opened the guidebook to show him the map.

'What a strange book,' he said, stepping closer to look at it properly. 'May I?' He asked her. She nodded her head and handed him the guidebook.

He flickered through the pages and looked in awe. 'I have never seen such beautiful paintings before.' He said as his finger trailed over one of the paintings.

Valkyrie smiled confused at him. She was confused about his strange behavior and looks.

'Strider!' a voice called from within the trees and Valkyrie raised her eyebrows at the strange but familiar name.

The man closed the book and gave it back to her. 'Over here.' He called back.

Valkyrie eyed him curiously. 'Well, can you help me?' she asked him.

Strider let out a sigh, 'I..' he was cut short as four little _children?_ stepped through the trees. They had the height of children, a bit chubby, large hairy feet, curly hair and all of them wore a cloak.

Valkyrie blinked her eyes a few times. 'I thought you would gather some firewood.' One of them said as the little kid looked from the man to her.

'That's a lady.' Another one said as he pointed towards her.

The four children stepped forward an bowed to her in unison.

'Frodo Baggings.'

'Samwise Gamgee.'

'Meriadoc Brandybuck.'

'Perregrin Took. But you may call me Pippin.' He smiled sheepishly.

'And he is called Strider.' Pippin added.

She sighed. 'Look, I don't want to bother your camping trip, but I'm lost, so if you could just point me in the direction where I can find the edge of this damn forest, than that would be much appreciated.' She said and opened the book again to find the map again. 'I could have sworn I was going in the right direction.'

Pippin looked interestedly at the book. "This is a map," he stated, sounding almost surprised.

Valkyrie sighed in annoyance. She wasn't one to get annoyed easily but right now she was. The only thing she wanted was to get out of this forest. They could help her, instead there were mocking her and she grew very impatient.

"It is not a map of the region we are currently in," Strider added.

"Yes, it is," she said. "I started here this morning, and now we should be around here," she said, pointing at a spot on the map.

'Do we have a map?' Sam asked as he looked at Strider.

'No,' he replied. 'Come with us, my lady. I'm taking the hobbits to Rivendell. I'm sure Lord Elrond can help you.'

She thought about it for a second and then shrugged her shoulders. 'Okay, but drop the my lady thing, my name is Valkyrie.'

**This is the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Leave a review! :) **

**Chapter two will be uploaded in a couple of days! **


	2. Forging friendships

**Hi there, it's me again! Thank you for the follows and favorites! **

Strider build a fire and took a spot near as he scanned the trees. Night had already fallen and the hobbits went to sleep.

'You should get some sleep Lady Valkyrie.' Strider said as he watched her from the other side of the fire. By the faintly light of the fire he could make out her unease and open eyes.

'I can't.' she simply stated. She was cold, felt miserable and she was in the company of those she didn't know. Why had she come along with them? That was a mystery to herself as well. Something about them was so familiar. Maybe that's why? Valkyrie sat up and let her head rest on her knees as she thought.

'Why?'

'I'm cold and scared.' She whispered, though it was the truth she didn't want him to hear it.

As she thought he hadn't heard her, he placed a warm blanket around her shoulders. Valkyrie startled and looked at him, retreating to his own seat.

'Thank you.' She said. Strider said nothing instead he nodded at her.

'I know you're scared.' He said, Valkyrie's head shot up and met his gaze. 'You're not from here.' He simply stated. 'You're not from Middle-Earth.'

She blinked her eyes a few times to process his words. 'What are you talking about?' she asked shakily.

'Your clothes, accent, that strange book. Are you from another world?' he asked her plainly.

Valkyrie stared blankly at him from the other side of the warm fire. 'You're joking.' She said as panic slowly rose in her tummy.

Strider sighed and looked her directly in her eyes. 'I'm not joking Lady Valkyrie. Are you from another world?'

Valkyrie chewed her lower lip, a habit she had since she was little when she was nervous. Her eyes glistened with the tears that formed themselves in the corner, as she rocked slowly. She knew Middle-Earth from the stories her parents told her and her brother when they were little kids. It was impossible for her to be in Middle-Earth. Though, they looked all to familiar to her. Those children were hobbits, she had come to learn, but this man looked like a man, not a hobbit or other race Pippin had told her about.

'Is this really Middle-Earth?'

'Yes.'

'Then yes, I'm from another world.' Her fear forgotten she got to her feet and paced the forest floor. 'I can't be. This is impossible!'

'Nothing is impossible.' Strider said as he watched her carefully.

'I walked through a forest in _my_ world, and suddenly I ran into you.' She said.

'You're not a local making fun of me, right?' she placed her hands on her hips and stared angry at him.

'No, Lady Valkyrie.' Strider held his hands up in defense, as he had done earlier that day. She shrunk back on the floor. '_How_ am I going to get back? Andy is on his own now.' The thought of Andy alone in the woods in New Zealand made her panic. How long would she be gone? Does he already called the police? She knew him all too well, he would do everything to get her back.

Frodo heard all of it and felt sorry for her. He had made the decision to leave the Shire, because there was no other. He had to. This young woman had left her world, because she had no other choice. Just like him. Silently he got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, in the hope it would comfort her. Instead, she jumped around fiercely making him fall backwards on the ground.

'I'm sorry Frodo.' She said and helped him up immediately.

'No, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you.' He smiled kindly at her. 'I've thought that eavesdropping is bad but I couldn't help it when I heard the two of you.' He started shakily, fiddling his hands and avoiding the glares Strider and Valkyrie were giving him. 'I just want you to know, that I know how you feel, and that you'll have a friend in me if you need someone.' He let out his breath he didn't knew he was holding in.

Valkyrie sat down on her knees in front of him and smiled. 'Thank you.' She said and pulled him in a hug.

With the thought of a new friend in mind she stared into the flames. Frodo went back to sleep a few minutes after his new forged friendship with her, leaving her and Strider alone in silence.

A high pitched shriek filled the air. Strider got to his feet immediately and dove the fire. The hobbits were still sleeping, to much surprise of Valkyrie.

'What was that?' she managed to choke out. She hadn't realized she had come to stand next to Strider.

There was another shriek, this one compared with hooves and sounded slightly closer.

Valkyrie grabbed Striders arm in fear. His head snapped her way and he put a finger to his lips to let her know she had to be silent.

She chewed her lip, not willing to stay here but also much more nervous than she had been before.

A couple of minutes later the sound of hooves and shrieks were gone. Strider lowered himself to the ground, forcing Valkyrie to let go of his arm.

He looked at her and saw her face was turned as white as snow and fear filled her eyes. He patted on a spot on the ground next to him and Valkyrie sat down.

'What was that?' she asked shakily as he placed the fallen blanket again around her shoulders.

'They were once men.' He glanced quickly in her way, then looked back at the trees.

'Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them the Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will.'

Valkyrie met his gaze briefly as she sat on the forest ground with her knees to her chest and her arms around it.

'They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead.' Strider looked at her as she tried to process his words.

That night Valkyrie couldn't catch much sleep. After Strider had told her about the Nazgul, she feared to be in this forest more than ever. Finally, she found her mind numb enough to slip into sleep.

**Thanks again for reading! **


	3. Strange

It was a nudge at her shoulder that eventually woke her. She felt that she had barely slept, and rolled over from her side to her back. She heard voices talking and scrunched her eyes tighter as she tried to identify the voices.

The Hobbits.

Realization hit her hard. Her arriving in Middle-Earth was not a fictional dream, as she thought it was.

She opened her eyes to see the sun hadn't rise up yet.

'We need to move on, Lady Valkyrie.' Strider told her gently as he gave her a piece of bread. Valkyrie took it, tore a little piece off and munched on it. As she finished her breakfast she took her backpack from the forest ground and hung it over her shoulder. Ready for the road ahead.

During their walk so far she hadn't said a word. She thought of home, her family and friends. The more she thought the sadder she felt. She felt a presence at her right and smiled at the dark haired hobbit. First, their conversation had little content, but Valkyrie felt comfortable around him. Frodo asked a lot questions about her world, and Valkyrie did her best to answer them. Trying to explain cars and cell phones. She enjoyed her time with the little hobbit. In return she asked him a lot about the Shire and Frodo was excited to tell her.

'One day, I will show you.' He had told her. She felt a comforting warmth grow inside her as she spoke to him. He really was a friend. After two hours of conversation and walking, Frodo was called back by Sam.

Strider leads the hobbits and her across the windswept moors. He turned around, making Valkyrie bump into him, for she walked closely behind him.

'Oops, sorry.' She murmured.

'Let me take that.' He said as he reached for her pack.

'No, I can manage.' She said, 'But thank you for the offer.' She smiled, earning a smile back. A crazy feeling in her tummy, shocked her. She didn't know this feeling. It wasn't the same as she had felt talking with Frodo. This one was more pleasant. What was it?

'Gentleman, we do not stop until nightfall.' His eyes lightened with confusion as he drifted his gaze from Valkyrie to the Hobbits.

Pippin's head shot up to meet his gaze and asked , 'What about breakfast?'

'You've already had it.'

'We've had one, yes…but what about Second Breakfast?'

Strider stares at Pippin blankly, he turned away to move on and shook his head. Valkyrie chuckled as her hand covered her mouth at the little interaction between the hobbit and the man. She heard Merry and Pippin behind her, and couldn't help but smile at the antics of the young Pippin.

'I don't think he knows about Second Breakfast, Pip.'

'What about elevensies, Luncheons, Afternoon Tea, dinner, Supper…he knows about them, doesn't he?'

'I would not count on it.'

Valkyrie ducked as an apple was thrown out of the trees in front of them, directing at Merry, who catches it with ease. He gave it to Pippin who took it with a shocked expression. Another apple came their way, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead.

Valkyrie couldn't hold it any longer and her laughter filled the air. Frodo and Sam joined her as Merry smirked at his friend. They catches up with Strider and he handed her an apple as well. She took in gratefully and smiled in thanks, he simply nodded his head at her and walked further.

Hours later they trudged through rain. Valkyrie felt tired of the long walking and her feet ached. She was hungry and she felt miserable. The hood of her coat covered her face from the rain, but it wasn't waterproof enough, soon she found herself drowned and cold to the bone.

Strider still lead them over the rugged countryside as they journeyed on. He stops before a distant hill, topped by an ancient ruin.

'This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight.' His gaze flickered briefly on Valkyrie, who hoisted up her backpack once more. He saw her miserable face, and felt a little guilty for her to travel like this. She was in a world unknown to her and yet she hadn't voiced her thoughts directly, he heard the missing as she explained those strange things to Frodo.

'Come.' He said as he tried to took of her pack from her back. Valkyrie backed away and told him she could manage, as she had a couple of times that day.

'You're exhausted, let me take it.' He told her gently. Valkyrie thought about it and she had to admit that the weight hung heavy on her back after hiking the rough countryside for an entire day. She slipped the pack from her back and handed it to Strider. He took it and hung it over his shoulder with ease as they walked over to the ruin.

It was dusky as they sat into a small hollow. They were muddy and exhausted. Valkyrie grabbed her backpack for the cooling salve she had with her, and released her aching feet from her walking boots. She welcomed the cool feeling of the salve.

Strider had given each one of the hobbits a small sword. But there was another one who needed to defend herself in case he wasn't around. He took his dagger from his belt and walked over to her where he saw she was tending to her red heel.

'This is for you. Keep it close.' Valkyrie took the dagger from his hand and placed it on her bag.

'Thank you.' She said as she winced when she tried to take off her other boot. Strider saw her painful expression and sat across of her. He took her boot and gently took it off her foot. Strider saw blood streaming from her heel and took a closer look.

'It's not a large wound.' He stated. Valkyrie grabbed her First aid kit from her pack and rumbled through it for a plaster. He took it from her and look curiously from the little plaster to her. 'What is this?' he asked her.

'That's a plaster. If you can put that on the wound, it will help stop the bleeding and I won't feel the wound against the heel of my boot.' She tried her best to explain a plaster. Never in her life she had to explain this tiny, normal thing to anyone.

He stared at her baffled, eventually he put it on the wound on her heel.

'Thank you again.' Valkyrie smiled as she put on her boots again. Strider got up and smiled down at her.

'I'm going to have a look around. Stay here.' He said and grabbed his sword from his belt as he walked out of eyesight.

Valkyrie was left in the care of the hobbits and she found out they were a merry gathering. Especially Merry and Pippin were the most cheery of the four of them. Sam was friendly and cheery as well, but more reserved. Frodo, well what could she say about Frodo. He was like a little brother. Valkyrie joined in with their conversation and laughed occasionally.

Soon, it was getting darker and she couldn't get her rest. Frodo already slept as the others warmth themselves at the fire. She was worried. She couldn't sleep with the thought Strider is out there all alone. She didn't knew where he was, how far he had strode off to. She took the dagger he had given her earlier and decided to take a little walk around the ruin.

A sudden shriek filled the air. Valkyrie stood frozen to the spot and she felt all her blood leaving her body. The sound was the same as the high pitch they heard the previous evening. She recalled the description of Strider as she felt her grip growing tighter on the dagger. Her sudden fear forgotten, replaced with determination and survival instincts she ran back to the place she had left the hobbits.


	4. Saviour

**Thanks for the follow! :)**

Five Ringwraiths on foot, running unnaturally fast came their way. Valkyrie grabbed her pack and ushered the hobbits into a ring of broken stones. She clutched desperately at her dagger, not knowing how such a small thing could save her life against such a terrible foe.

They stood back to back in the centre of the ring, waiting for their first assault. Valkyrie could have sworn she felt her heart beat unnaturally fast. One by one, the five ringwraiths appear. Brandishing gleaming swords in the moonlight, they move slowly towards the little group.

'Back, you devils!' Sam cried, rushing forward. He swings his sword at one of them, who blocks the attack with his own sword. Sam's blade shatters, and the ringwraith lashes out with his fist, sending  
>Sam flying.<p>

'Sam!' Valkyrie cried as she fight the urge to ran over to him. The ringwraiths didn't came for him but for Frodo. They cornered them and she felt they were there for the dark haired Hobbit. In the very small time they had, they had formed a friendship. She liked the company of the hobbits as she liked the company of Strider. They just knew what she needed at what moment. But right know she was terrified, but she wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on him.

Merry and Pippin shared her thought and threw themselves at the ringwraiths, earning the same lash of fist as Sam had. They laid flat on the ground.

Now it was only her and Frodo. Fear ran down her spine as the ringwraiths close in on them. Frodo shuts his eyes and staggered back. He fell over a rock and hit his head against a broken stone. The ring flew out of his pocket and fell on his finger. He disappeared.

A chilling excitement shriek escaped the five ringwraiths at the sight of the ring. Valkyrie didn't saw what happened behind her, she only saw them closing in on them. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder, afraid they would attack her if she did so. Silently she prayed for a miracle. That is what they need right now.

One of the ringwraiths flung his sword at Valkyrie, as suddenly Strider jumped in front of her and blocked the attack. He wielded a sword in one hand and a flaming torch in his other. Strider set a ringwraith on fire and it screams. The others screech fearfully at the flames and they flee from the Weathertop.

Strider looked at the hobbits, they were still muddy from their journey so far, they had only received a few scratches. His gaze wandered over to Valkyrie. She stood silently, with her hands still clutched on his dagger, her knuckles white from the force. Strider walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'They're gone.' He said. Valkyrie blinked a few times with her eyes before she met his gaze and immediately turned around.

The fear he had seen in her eyes made his skin crawl. She had lived a protective life, away from death and pain and now she had faced it. The strength and courage she had showed up there defending Frodo, knowing she couldn't stand a chance against those foes. He felt pride for her. He was called out of his musings as he heard her call.

'Frodo!' she called out, suddenly he appears on the ground in front of her. The terrifying feeling replaces itself with horror as she saw the little hobbit on the floor. She kneeled by his side as her fingers ran over his face. Frodo lay on the ground, his shoulder bleeding and his breathing ragged.

Strider kneeled down at the other side of Frodo and examined the wound the hobbit had received.

'He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.' He said grimly. 'This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elven medicine.' Strider picked up Frodo and hurried down the watch tower. They moved quickly. Valkyrie had flung her backpack over her shoulder and the hobbits had retrieved their packs as he hurried after them.

Valkyrie was more scared than she was the previous evening. This was all too real to her. Frodo was getting worse and she had to be strong. 'How many days till we reach the elves?' She asked Strider.

Strider looked up and met her eyes, 'Six days.' He had noticed her fear, her shock on the weathertop, now it was replaced with determination and strenght. This woman was a mystery to him beyond measures.

'Hold on Frodo.' She said as she placed his head on her lap and stroked through his hair. 'Don't let this pain creep forward.' She murmured to him. 'You're a fighter. Young with desire, don't let them drag you away. Hold onto every breath.' Those words spilled from her lips in an enchanting melody. Frodo's eyes looked at her in a second. 'Hold on Frodo, keep looking at me.' She said as his eyes wandered again. 'Focus yourself on me.' She whispered.

Sam and Strider came towards them with the plant Strider was so eager to find. They were not alone. A woman was with them. She knelt beside Frodo and started to examining him while Strider placed the Athelas on Frodo's wound.

'He's fading,' the woman said. She looked at Valkyrie and told her to talk to Frodo again.

'Incredible,' she said as she looked from her to Frodo,' You're giving him strength. Don't stop talking.'

Valkyrie talked to Frodo as she did before. 'This makes no sense.' She said as she shook her head. 'Those wraiths are still out there. He's not going to make it.'

'She is right.' Strider said as he pulled his gaze from Valkyrie and turned his eyes to the woman. 'I need to take him to my father.' She said.

Strider picked up Frodo from Valkyrie's lap and placed him on the horse with the woman. She nodded at him as she rode away with Frodo.

'What are you doing?' Sam yelled. 'Those wraiths are still out there!' Valkyrie got to her feet and went to stand by Strider's side.

'Will Frodo be safe with her?' Panic caught in her throat as she recalled the dark, dying gaze of Frodo, her friend.

'Yes, Arwen is the fastest rider. When she is in Rivendell, her people will protect him.' He looked at Valkyrie and she nodded in understanding. It was the last thing they could do to save him.

He picked up her pack and flung it over his shoulder.

'Thank you.' She smiled, 'Again.' She added.

He smiled back. 'No thanks, my lady.'

Strider turned towards the hobbits and called out to them they had to move on as quickly as they could.

**I would like to know your thoughts about this fic. Do you like it/hate it? Is it going too fast/too slow? What do you want to read? **

**Leave me a PM or review :)**


	5. The beginning?

**So sorry for the long wait! But here he is, the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! xx**

The road ahead was long, they had to travel at least a six days before they reached Rivendell. Valkyrie felt lucky that these days they hadn't encountered those foul creatures know as ringwraiths. She scrunched her nose at the thought of them in disgust. She barely slept worrying about the safety of Frodo, walking became a painful happening for her feet, as they were already wounded. Each evening she put on the cooling salve or a new plaster on her heels. It wasn't much, but it helped her a bit.

The rough countryside had replaced itself a little more rockier. Valkyrie drew to a halt, a look of wonder on her face. The hobbits shared her expression, for they looked in awe as well.

'We are going to meet the elves.' Sam's enthusiasm made Valkyrie laugh as she tried to keep up with Strider.

'The valley of Imladris.' Strider announced, 'Also known as Rivendell.'

They crossed a bridge and passed between two large and imposing Elven warrior statues. A tall elf in a robe descended down the stairs before them. Strider spoke to him in a language Valkyrie couldn't understand. Not that she paid much attention to them, she was to astonished by her surroundings.

Strider gestured them to follow him and the little company trailed behind him. Valkyrie looked amazed at the sight, she had never seen such beauty in all her life.

They halted and were met with another elf. Valkyrie stared in awe at the elf. His face was smooth and ageless and he walked with ease.

'Lord Elrond.' Strider said and he introduced the company to the elf. Lord Elrond let his gaze drift over the hobbits, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Valkyrie.

He approached her slowly and Valkyrie felt the unease gripping tighter.

'Welcome, Lady..'

'Valkyrie.' She answered shakily.

Elrond smiled at her as he had a little conversation with the other elf they had already met, Lindir.

'Follow me, my lady.' Lindir bowed to her, Valkyrie looked at the hobbits, who still looked in awe at the elves. Valkyrie's gaze drifted to Strider, who only nodded his head in encouragement. 'He will take you to your chamber, where you can freshen up.' He told her gently and pushed her slowly in Lindir's direction.

'Don't worry, you will see your friends at dinner.' Lord Elrond smiled as he took Strider and the hobbits apart, as she walked next to Lindir who guided her to her chamber.

Valkyrie didn't think she had ever felt anything so good as the hot bath water after a week of travelling in the wilderness. Her heels stung at the touch of the hot water, but the pain quickly faded. She laid in the water, welcoming the warmth before she scrubbed her dirty skin and washed her hair.

She took a towel from one of the side tables and wrapped it tightly around her body. She made her way to the bed where the elves had left her a beautiful green gown. The elves had taken her clothes to wash, for which she was grateful. She was afraid to touch the beautiful gown they had given her, for she didn't want to tear it apart. She wasn't a stranger to dresses, but the dresses of Middle- Earth were strange to her with all the layers. How could she tie the laces on her back without any help?!

Valkyrie rumbled through her pack and found her blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a green vest. She put it on and brushed the knots out of her hair as she sat on the edge of the bed.

A knock on the door startled her. 'Yes?'

The door cracked open to reveal Lord Elrond. He looked surprised at her change of clothes. Valkyrie noticed it and said shakily, 'I hope I haven't offended you in any way. Dresses aren't really my thing.'

Elrond merely smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him. 'I'm not offended, my lady. I would like to escort you to the dining hall.' He simply said.

Valkyrie walked beside Lord Elrond as she gave him sidelong glances. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence they reached the dining hall. Valkyrie stood awkwardly in the doorway as all eyes were on her and Lord Elrond. She shifted her feet uncomfortably as she looked at the marble floor, avoiding every attention she received.

A hand on her lower back, ushering her forward startled her. Lord Elrond gave her a small smile as he guided her to a table. Valkyrie took the only place left on the large table, next to a blonde elf with piercing blue eyes and an old man in grey robes. Across from her sat Strider. She felt relieve wash over her as she saw his familiar face.

When dinner was over Strider had gone to the gallery. He had spent his childhood in Rivendell. He was pleased to be back, to the place he once called home. Was it? Was this his true home? He wandered as through the hallways as his eyes saw the familiar engraved walls. A book clutched in his hand he walked to the gallery where the sword of Narsil was to be found. He looked at the sword that was once from his ancestor. He was an heir to a weak man and it pained him. Long ago, Lord Elrond had told him who he truly was and the pain had grown in his chest. What is it that his heart truly desires?

Valkyrie walked through the corridors of Rivendell, with an almost childlike expression on her face. She was amazed by the beautiful architecture and the engravings on the wall. Her hand touched the wall as she felt the relief of the engravings. She was a big fan of Lord of the Rings and now she was in Middle-Earth herself! She better had to make the best of it.

Her eyes drifted towards an open doorway. She felt she had to go there. Was she even allowed to go in? Curiosity won her internal little battle and she walked through the doorway. Her eyes were drawn to an old painting on the wall. Slowly she approached the painting, depicting Isildur defeating Sauron. Valkyrie looked in wonderment at the painting.

She sensed a presence behind her and slowly turned her head to meet Striders gaze. He stood by a shattered sword. Valkyrie walked over to him and she realized this must be the sword on the painting.

Striders gaze bore into her soul as she looked from the sword back to him. Valkyrie felt her unease and backed away from him. 'I'm sorry for disturbing your solitude.' She whispered and turned around to walk away.

Fingers curled around her wrists and stopped her dead in her tracks. 'No, stay.' Strider whispered as he took a step closer to her, only one feet away from her.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
